harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cascão Porker
Cascão Porker (also mentioned as Cascão Porker e a Pedra Distracional, in English: Cascão Porker and the Distracting Stone) is a parody comics book of the movie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone made by Brazilian company Mauricio de Sousa Produções. It features the famous wikipedia:en:Monica's Gang characters as Harry Potter characters, making a mixture of these two. It was published by Panini Comics in August 2009, as number 15 of the Monica's gang series Clássicos do Cinema (Classic movies). Plot The plot begins in the Rua dos Trouxas (Muggle's Street), where Cascão Porker (mixture of Cascão and Harry Potter), is left in the house of his uncles, the Dudursleis (a mixture of Dudu and Dursleys) by Magaligonagal (mixture of Magali and Minerva McGonagall), Hagridão (mixture of Jotalhão and Rubeus Hagrid) and Dunimbusdore (mixture of Nimbus and Albus Dumbledore), since after the disappearence of his parents he was homeless. The years pass and Cascão Porker lives happily with his uncles, however, he lives in a cupboard under the stairs (because his uncles and his cousin can not stand its smell). He continued living there until one fateful day, when Hagridão encounters Cascão, and tells him it's time for him to go to Hográtis School of Magic. In the beginning, Smudge does not believe that Hagridão really does magic, but after Hagridão make a "flying donkey" balloon, he comes to believe. So, Smudge and Hagridão go to the beco Poligonal (Poligonal Alley, a parody to the Diagon Alley) to buy a wand. Cascão buys a magic wand with feather of vulture, and he discovers that a long time ago, "Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Mencionar-Nem-Em-Piada" (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Not-Even-In-a-Joke) , has a identic wand. After he leaves the wand shop, he finds Hagridão holding a gift for him. Hagridão had bought three winged piglets (Pablo, Pierre and Sebastian, a mixture of the Leleala trio and Hedwig) for Cascão. After this, they go to Gringões bank (parody of Gringotts Bank), and Hagridão draws something in the bank. Soon after, Cascão and Hagridão decide to take a juice. During the meal, Hagridão tells him what really happened to their parents : When he was a baby he always fled from the bathroom; when one night he found the dark wizard: Feiodemorte (a mixture of Capitão Feio and Lord Voldemort). He went to Cascão's home to give him a bath and then become the world's dirtiest wizard. However, Cascão knocked him over the tub. Amid the confusion, a drop of water was poured on Cascão's forehead, which created a scar in this location. But before disappearing, Feiodemorte locked his parentes into another dimension. After leaving beco Poligonal,Smudge goes to platform Nove e Pouco (Nine and Something), to catch the train to Hográtis. Inside the train, he meets Cebolony Uéslei (mixture of Cebolinha and Ron Weasley) and discovers that he is famous. He also meets Hermônica Granja (a mixture of Mônica and Hermione Granger). Then they become friends. After arriving in Hográtis, they discover that there are four houses: Grifedória (Gryffindor), Sonseverina (Slytherin), Ufa-Ufa (Hufflepuff) and Discovinil (Ravenclaw). They also meets Xavecus Malboy (a mixture of Xaveco and Draco Malfoy, a Sonseverina student. Throughout the book, we see several concepts of the original film mixed with typical Monica's Gang jokes: We see the Chapéu Mágico (Magic Hat, a parody of the Sorting Hat) and we find that he is a fan of Tauó (a Monica's Gang parody of wikipedia:en:Star Wars), like Cascão. Going forward, we see the first Potions class with Professor Ex-Neipe (mixture of Do Contra and Severus Snape), who loves to take points from Grifedória. Soon after this class, Cascão, Cebolony and Hermônica face with the Rúfius de Três-Cabeças (Three-Headed Rufius, a parody of Fluffy). When the three arrive at the Common Room, Cascão says that he saw a trap door under Rúfius, and the comments possible relationship with this and Hagridão's package. Then he is gifted with a flying broom named Cúmulos 2000 (parody of Nimbus 2000) and then he is invited to join Grifedória's Quadrinhobol (parody of Quidditch) team. In the game, he must take the Sono de Ouro (Golden Sleep, a parody of Golden Snitch) to win. The Sono de Ouro does anyone get close sleep. In the end he manages to capture the Sono de Ouro and win. After the match, Cascão tries to figure out what Rúfius is guarding. He convinces Hagridão to tell the secret, after offering him chocolate. He says the dog is guarding a secret that only he and Dunimbusdore know. The three then go to the ultra-forbidden sector of the library. They come with the invisibility cloak that Cascão had bought in the Bruxanet (Parody of the Internet. It combines the word bruxa (wizard) with internet). After searching, they discover that Rúfius is a Canis Tres Caput Capitis, that does not support music. Soon after this, they return to Rúfius, and Hermon materializes a speaker playing fuck carioca (a Brazilian street music style). So they manage to go through Rúfius. After climbing down the hatch, they find a giant chess board. While Cebolony and Hermônica play, Cascão crosses the board. After climbing down a little, he finds Professor Quinzel (a mixture of Quinzinho and Professor Quirrel), that was hiding Feiodemorte in his turban. Cascão discovers that Hagridão was hiding a red stone called the Pedra Distracional (Distracting Stone), that distracts anyone who sees it. Then, Cascão's Piglets throw water on Feiodemorte, causing them to disappear and defeating him for a while. After being defeated, he says they will see him again in the future, because there are seven movies. After that, they gain 50 points.. Smudge go away from Hográtis scared because he does not want to stay for the summer because there are many activities involving water (eg swimming pool). Characters *Cascão (Smudge) as Cascão Porker (Harry Potter) *Cebolinha (Jimmy Five) as Cebolony Uéslei (Ron Weasley) *Mônica (Monica) as Hermônica Granja (Hermione Granger) *Nimbus as Dunimbusdore (Albus Dumbledore) *Magali (Maggy) as Magaligonagal (Minerva McGonagall) *Jotalhão as Hagridão (Rubeus Hagrid) *Do Contra as Professor Ex-Neipe (Severus Snape) *Leleala (Pablo, Pierre e Sebastian) as Cascão's winged piglets for replace Hedwig *Capitão Feio as Feidodemorte (Lord Voldemort) *Xaveco as Xavecus Malboy (Draco Malfoy) *Doutor Olimpo as Varolimpo (Garrick Ollivander) *Quinzinho as Professor Quinzel (Quirinus Quirrell) *Jeremias as Quadrinhobol speaker (Lee Jordan) *Seu Antenor Araújo (Cascão's father) as Sr. Porker (James Potter) *Dona Lurdinha (Cascão's mother) as Sra. Porker (Lily Potter) *Rúfius as Rúfius de três cabeças (Fluffy) *Dudu as Dudu Dudursley (Dudley Dursley) *Dona Cecilia (Dudu's mother) as Sra. Dudursley (Petunia Dursley) *Seu Durva (Dudu's father) as Sr. Dudusrsley (Vernon Dursley) *Frank as Frank (Filch) *Cranicola as Cranic Só A Cabeça (Cranic Only The Head, a parody of Nearly Headless Nick) *Tia Nena as Food Troller Lady Trivia Problems with Monica's Gang and English readers For those unfamiliar with Monica's Gang is a little hard to understand the concepts in Cascão Porker. We must consider several things: *Cascão does not like to bathe. In the comics, he never washed his hands or had any direct contact with water. It is a frequent joke in the comics. In the English version, he is called Smudge. *Monica's Gang is a children's series. So there is no death, injury, torture or any other inappropriate material. And always use the comic jokes and humour. *Magali (Maggy in the English version) is greedy and loves eating. *Cebolinha (Jimmy Five in the English version) hastrouble speaking and has only 5 strands of hair. *Monica often hits Cebolinha with her stuffed blue rabbit in the comics because he likes to tease her. *The word "Porker" is a mixture of "Potter" with "porco" (pig). In Portuguese, the word pig is used for dirty and ill-bred people. Cascão is often called "porco". *"Quadrinhobol" is a mixture of "Quadribol" (Portuguese translation for Quidditch) and quadrinho (Portuguese for comics). *In the Portuguese version of Harry Potter series, Ron is referred as Rony. That explains the name "Cebolony". Major differences between the original and parody *In the original, the Dursleys are rude and do not care about Harry. In this parody, the Dudursleys just seem to be averse to the Cascão's smell. And yet, they say goodbye when he leaves the house with Hagridão; different from the original version where Dursleys are forcibly ridiculed by Hagrid. *In the original Harry's parents are murdered by Lord Voldemort. In this parody, Smudge's parents are locked in another dimension. *The scene of the Forbidden Forest does not appear in the parody. *There's no Devil's Snare in the parody. Cascão, Cebolony and Hermônica pass directly from the three-headed dog to the chessboard. Easter eggs *When Cascão and Hagridão enter in Beco Poligonal, you can see various characters related to magic. Among them Cosmo and Wanda de The Fairly Odd Parents, Panoramix from Asterix, the Masked Magician and many others. *Even in Beco Poligonal, you can see several times a caricature of wikipedia:en:Mauricio de Sousa (Monica's Gang creator and designer) as a wizard walking in the alley, with Yen Sid. External links *Cascão Porker article in Turma da Mônica wiki (in Portuguese) *Monica's Gang official page in English *Cascão Porker download (comics in Portuguese to CDisplay) *CDisplay download (required to load the file above) Category:Parodies